


(untitled)

by eggblue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-19
Updated: 2005-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggblue/pseuds/eggblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the wall of the world crumbles so fast you can see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(untitled)

Six years ago he stole into your life when he stole your tires, or when you saw him with another man, or when he was huffing up listening to 80s-90s-screamo in a wastebasket.

Whichever, it was Gotham.

You were Batman, solo, partnered, solo again.

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” he would always ask you with one eyebrow raised and one lock of hair out of place and lips a bit thin and curled. Eyes always moving.

You would laugh bitterly out loud to yourself when you thought about him more than ten seconds. Which was all the time. It made you think about all the lies you tell yourself every day, the millions of ‘em. It made you think the lies were all justified now for some reason. That life was full of nothing but vagaries and irony. That you could be made and broken at the same time.

It was easy now, because control was less of an option. Not when he touched you first, that October in the car. Not when he sucked you off on Christmas morning, the first Christmas together during the good times. Before the bad.

Those times are shuddering now; a bit of a kick. How your inner life and the life outside can meet that way.

Meanwhile, he is the young-faced killer.

He is the boy in the videotape.

He is the fallen mother failure.

He is the haunting apparition of a lost friend.

He is the mocking camping thug.

He is the lame child.

He is the gothic attic secret.

He is the perfect unconscious god body.

And you, are just… you. And you are a god too. The ancient demon kind. Sometimes he agrees with you. Sometimes the wall of the world crumbles so fast you can see it.


End file.
